


The Candle Fairy

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A tiny, mocking voice in his mind (that sounded a bit too much like Jack) asked if he thought the candle fairy came around and renewed the candles each day.





	The Candle Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Daniel slowed his pace as he approached Teal'c's room. One hand rested against the wall as his brow furrowed. Teal'c was currently off base with Sam, having been roped into 'helping' Cassie with updating her spring wardrobe for school. He'd nearly gotten a hernia carrying all of those bags last time, so he in no way was envious of his friend. However, they'd left earlier than he expected, and he was due off-world in an hour. 

His left hand held a small rectangular wrapped package. New Years presents weren't exactly normal, but he'd found a book on the traditions of new years, and Teal'c had shown an interest in where the tradition started. Apparently, they didn't celebrate it on Chulak, which made sense. They didn't celebrate much. With Teal'c out, he just planned on dropping off the gift before changing into uniform. 

However, Teal'c's door was open, and he knew for a fact that only SG-1, Janet, and the General had a key to the room. It was a concession they'd made for forcing Teal'c to remain on base. Approaching slowly, he leaned forward, peering around to see who hade broken and entered. His eyebrows raised as he saw an navy-clad person squatting on the floor, back to the door, doing something with Teal'c's meditation candles. 

Pushing the door open further, he stepped into the room and cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"

The stranger immediately turned and stood at attention, a mostly melted candle in one hand and a full candle in the other. Dark blue eyes locked onto him, and a quick glance at the collar told Daniel that it was a lieutenant. "Dr. Jackson." The man wasn't saluting, but there was a touch of admiration, maybe even awe in the tone. "Is something wrong, sir?"

If the man--Lorne, according to the name patch on his shirt--wasn't panicking over being found, so Daniel figured there was a logical reason for him being there. "Well, I was coming down the hall, and I noticed," he turned slightly, pointing towards the hall, still facing the man, "that the door was open. And Teal'c's not here."

Slight confusion spread across the man's face. "Yes, sir?"

Daniel raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms. "What're you doing in here?"

"Oh." Lorne nodded. "Sir. It's my job to replace the candles."

Daniel blinked. "The candles." 

"Yes, sir. Teal'c prefers them replaced by the time he returns. And today he meditated before he left, so there was a lot of smoke-"

He raised a hand up, halting anything further Lorne had to say. "Let me get this straight. You...replace...all of these?" Daniel waved his arm at the fifty or so candles littering the room. 

"And dispose of the old ones, yes sir. He needs them replaced once every two days if he's not off-world." Lorne's posture relaxed slightly. "Is...there a problem with that, sir?"

"Huh? Oh, no, not at all. Carry on...replacing." Daniel was still wrapping his mind around the concept.

"Thank you, sir." Lorne tossed him a brief puzzled look, then turned around and squatted again. Daniel absenting noticed the two boxes on either side of the lieutenant, one partially filled with burned down wax bits, and another with carefully stacked white candles. 

Daniel knew about the smoke detector being unplugged in Teal'c's room, something that had been a necessity with the amount of smoke produced, but this...in all honesty, he'd never really thought about it. A tiny, mocking voice in his mind (that sounded a bit too much like Jack) asked if he thought the candle fairy came around and renewed the candles each day. Another part of his mind recalled what he could about retail prices on the candles Teal'c liked and realized they were spending the same amount per year on them that it took to turn the Gate on just once.

A corner digging into his palm reminded him of the gift in his hand. Looking at it and blinking slowly, he eased his grip, then reached over and placed it on the small table by the door, with Teal'c's other incoming mail. Then, with a final glance at Lieutenant Lorne (who definitely deserved a promotion and a chance in the field if he'd been doing this job for four years), he turned and walked away, quickly, from his friend's residence. He was between laughing his ass off, and completely appalled at the extravagant expense. 

No wonder they couldn't afford to import his favorite coffee.

(End)


End file.
